Wiki 24 Interview: Faith Elizabeth
Interview by Thief12 (Carlo Giovannetti) ---- Faith Elizabeth is a young British actress who portrayed a CIA worker in 24: Live Another Day. Elizabeth had dreams of acting since she was a child. But she decided to put it aside because of a work injury, and then the birth of her daughter. However, fate put her back on the road she wanted to be in, and she has been working as an actress steadily since 2013. The following session of questions and answers was done by email. The interview was posted on November 2, 2014. It also features SPOILERS about the events of 24: Live Another Day. ---- Wiki 24: Tell us a bit about your childhood? Faith Elizabeth: I was born on in Haywards Heath (Sussex, England), in Princess Royal Hospital. W24: When did you become interested in acting? FA: I planned on attending the usual drama school route as a child, but at 16 I suffered an accident at work which injured my back. I suffer from chronic back pain as a result, which caused me to be too sick to follow that route. I then fell pregnant in 2011 and had my daughter Summer on August 13, 2011. W24: When did you decide to return to acting? FA: The father of my daughter left me in January 2013, after a 5-year relationship, so I started working again as a result. I've been a professional actress since then. W24: Was that a conscious decision at that time? To follow that dream you had since childhood? Was it like a moment of "Ok, now I'm going to do what I've always dreamed of"? FA: When my daughter's father ended our relationship I felt quite lost since he was a large part of my life for many years. It was definitely a conscious decision to pick myself up, and put my whole heart into fulfilling my dream of becoming an actress. I decided that despite what the doctors had told me about the problems with my back, I would give it my best shot and take it one day at a time. I wrote a list of 13 goals for 2013. I managed to complete 11 of them by the end of the year. I now write a goal list each year, which covers all aspects of my life, it gives me a purpose and a drive to keep moving forward. W24: How did you get your role on 24? FA: I was called by an agency called Universal about the role on 24. When I heard I got the role, there was a lot of jumping and cheering in my house! W24: Were you a fan of 24 before getting a role on the show? FA: I had heard of 24 being a very successful American TV show but unfortunately, as we never had Sky1 at home, I hadn't seen any of it before filming on it. However after being accepted, my friend Elena and I used her Netflix account to watch the first episode together. We became so hooked that we watched the entire first season in 2 days! We were in tears when Teri died at the end. We were hoping she was just injured but unfortunately not! W24: How would you describe the overall experience of filming 24? FA: I had the most amazing time filming on the show. There was a core group of us "CIA agents" who worked together in the bullpen; over the months we all became very close. There was even a brief romance between a couple of the "agents"! We were like a little family and we still keep in touch now. W24: Any funny anecdote or memorable moment during your time on the show? FA: We were always laughing and playing pranks on each other. I especially remember filming the scene where Tate Donovan's character has been arrested and is brought into the bullpen. During the rehearsals the props guy thought it would be funny to use the handcuffs to tie my wrists together without my permission! I sat with my hands underneath my desk trying desperately to get them off before I was caught. The next thing, Tate is asking for the handcuffs and everyone starts looking for them. To my embarrassment, the props guy comes over and publicly uncuffs me. I should really stay away from the props in future! Also, my character was actually injured in the first explosion in the office but made a miraculous recovery afterwards. W24: I know Kiefer Sutherland didn't film many scenes at the CIA set, but how was it working with him? FA: We were lucky enough to meet Kiefer a few times. He is such a talented man. He has this amazing stage presence, you really feel like Jack Bauer is in the room. W24: How was it like working with the other members of the main cast (Benjamin Bratt, Yvonne Strahovski, Gbenga Akinnagbe, Giles Matthey)? FA: The whole cast of 24 were a pleasure to work with. I especially enjoyed working with Giles Mathey. One night after filming, we went to the local pub for a drink. He's a good lad and he's got some great stories to tell from his True Blood days. W24: Aside of acting, what else you do? or are you dedicated to acting full-time? FA: I do a little bit of modelling alongside my acting, but together with being a single mum, I have my hands pretty full! W24: What is the next step in your career? What projects do you have in the near future? FA: I've recently filmed a small part on Legend, with Tom Hardy, playing a photographer, so look out for me in that! I've also just finished filming as a member of the public gallery in Broadchurch, a UK television series. W24: Thank you so much for your availability to answer our questions, and for all your contributions to our website. We wish you lots of success in your career. FA: Thanks! No problem. Anything I can do to help. I wish you all the best with your work also. Category:Interviews